Crush Crush Crush
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: For , Music4ever1617, based off of Paramore's crushcrushcrush. Jagan. James and Logan are secretely dating, but what happens when Kendall, Jo and Camille can't handle that?


**Crush, Crush, Crush**

* * *

"Logan"

James's words were desperate. Logan Mitchell turned around, surveying his boyfriend's face. James was standing at his locker, a needy look on his face.

"What?" Logan crossed his arms. James never spoke to him at school. Why would one of the star hockey players AND the hottest guy in school talk to the kid who regularly got shoved into a locker by James's best friend Kendall. The kids at school simply wouldn't be able to take the fact that the hottest guy in school was taken- by another guy. It had been Logan's idea to keep the whole thing a secret, for James's own good.

"I need you, come here" James whispered.

Logan crossed the distance from his locker to James's locker and stopped infront of him. "Yeah?"

"Study Date tonight?" James asked quietly.

"Every night, James. I'm surprised Kendall didn't find me the last time he came over and I had to spend an hour under the bed."

James knelt down, quickly pecking Logan's lips. "and that's not going to happen again, I told Kendall he needs to call at least 20 minutes before he randomly shows up on my doorstep. That would give you enough time to go hide in my parents room until he left."

"What about when your parents are home? I mean, your dad hates me."

"My mom loves you though. Don't worry, baby, if anything, I can tell Kendall not tonight and he can deal with the fact that I don't want to be around him 24/7. He's not that bad." James defended.

"James, he shoved me into a locker this morning. It took Carlos 2 hours to get me out, and Mr. Roberts was furious with me for missing my physics exam"

James sighed. "I'll try to get him to knock it off. I'll remind him if he gets caught he can't play hockey and how would it look if the hockey captain got suspended from a game for stuffing the most adorable nerd in the world into a locker."

Logan sighed. "Why can't you just tell him that you love me and to knock it off, I'm sure he'll be fine with it if you just tell him?"

"You don't know Kendall at all. Camille, she'd probably be fine with it after about a month. Jo would be cool with it in two months. Kendall would never be cool with it, just because it's you. I don't know what you other than exist that set him off so much, he's usually not like that. I mean, he liked Carlos, who is less cool than you at this point"

"Only because he wears a helmet and refuses to talk to anyone but me because everyone but me is mean to me." Logan pointed out. "Carlos's uncoolness is a choice by him, he doesn't want to have a ton of friends who are mean to his best friend. Meanwhile, I would give anything to fit in. "

James leaned down one last time and kissed Logan softly. "It shouldn't matter whether people like you, because I like you. I love you. The people who have gotten to know you love you. I wish some of the people who knew me loved me. All the people who hate you don't know you and shouldn't hate you."

Logan sighed and turned away from James. "Thanks. I guess you're right. I'll see you at 4?"

James nodded. "I'll pick you up at the Starbucks, same as always" he confirmed.

* * *

This was their normal routine. James got out of school at 3, 6th period. Logan got out at 4:05, 7th period, so Logan walked to the starbucks about a block away from school, where James and his car waited with coffee and a warm arm. Logan's parents were poor, and couldn't afford to buy Logan a car, although he could drive. James often let Logan drive his car, since Logan was a better driver anyways.

Logan walked into the Starbucks, smiling at the Latino man behind the counter. One of the reason they chose this Starbucks instead of the one across the street from the school was that Carlos, Logan's best and only friend, worked here after school and if there was a chance they would get caught, Carlos was a good distraction, since he was willing to cause a ruckus while James and Logan snuck out the back entrance.

Carlos waved and beckoned him over. "Slow day?" Logan asked, grinning at his best friend. Carlos gave him a grin back. There was no one in the store other than the other barista who was in the back in the break room, probably taking a nap or something. There was no James, though either.

Carlos nodded, "James had to leave for a minute, Kendall came in with Katie and wanted to know why James had two coffees, so James said he was taking one to his mom and had to go give it to his mom. Or at least pretend too. He'll probably be back soon, though. I thought he was going to punch Kendall for a minute, because Kendall made a comment about you."

Logan sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm starting to get discouraged about the whole relationship. I mean, we'll never be able to be out about it, his friends hate me, I'm a nerd. I have one friend. and while you're a great friend and I'm not saying that you aren't enough, because you're the best friend I could have asked for, I just feel like I'm holding him back and that he'll never be able to be James with me around. I don't know why he even loves me, I don't think I'm even that attractive.

Suddenly, arms encircled Logan's waist and Logan felt lips on his neck. "Oh, would you knock it off." James's voice said. "I think you're beautiful. Don't sell yourself short, we've been over this. 3 hours ago."

Logan turned around. "Yeah, but the way I get treated at school doesn't make me feel very good. I just wish it would stop"

James sighed. "It would, if you'd let me tell. Kendall would still hate you, for reason's unknown to me, but he'd stop bullying you. Camille and Jo wouldn't even give you another stop. The Jennifer's would stop throwing their coffee at you in the morning, and Jett would probably be our only problem."

Logan shook his head. "They all already know I'm gay, that's why they tease me. I don't want to put you through that"

James sighed. "Carlos, if I cuss loudly in here, will you have to throw me out?"

Carlos nodded. "Sorry dude, management rule, not mine. I know it's not right, that they tease Logan for something he can't help. Why do you think I don't speak at school?" Carlos asked.

James sighed. "Let's go, okay. I want to get as far away as possible from everyone."

James led Logan out to the car, hand in hand. At the car, James pulled Logan in for a quick kiss, which quickly deepened into something more, with Logan pressed against the car as James explored his mouth. Logan lived for the moments where he and James were alone, like this, and James didn't hold back. James and Logan never went far, but it was still nice when James didn't have to hold back for fear of what Logan wanted getting screwed up.

Across the parking lot, Camille Rogers and Jo Taylor exchanged horrified glances. "Is that James?" Camille asked, slightly shaken.

Jo nodded. "and he's making out with Logan"

"He's gay?" Camille gasped. "Kendall's going to go be livid. I mean, James should know about how Kendall and Logan were best friends until Logan came out."

Jo shrugged. "I dunno. We were 12 when he came out. James moved here a year later, after it all had died down. I don't think I ever told him, did you?"

"Kendall had to have told him. Kendall hates Logan."

"I know. Logan's disgusting and a disgrace" Jo rolled her eyes. "What is James doing to him though, Logan's going to go through the window if James bends him much farther."

Camille's eyebrows were basically in her hairline. "I didn't know guys could be that flexible." She said, biting her lip.

Jo sighed. "We have to tell Kendall"

"I know." Camille shook her head.

* * *

"James, I need to talk to you" Kendall put his arm infront of James, so the pretty boy couldn't walk away.

James tilted his head to the side. "Yeah?"

"Jo and Camille saw you doing some- questionable- things with Logan Mitchell last night." Kendall said.

James groaned. "Can't your girlfriend and Jo just mind their own business?" he asked, angrily. "and Yes, I am dating Logan. I love him very much. I don't care what you say about it, Kendall. Logan and I have something real and you don't get a say"

Kendall shrugged. "Dude, it's cool. But, last Saturday, when you were at drama rehearsals, I saw Logan and Carlos making out at the park. Logan seemed pretty into it for someone who is supposedly dating you. Carlos basically had his hand down Logan's pants."

James blinked. "What?"

"Yeah" Kendall nodded and smiled sympathetically. "And earlier, like, 2 minutes ago, I saw them both walking into the bathroom, with smirks on their faces. I think Logan's cheating on you. I mean, I don't know how the whole gay dating thing works and maybe it's different, but-"

"No, it's exactly the same, except instead of being in love with a girl, it's a guy." James said, shaking his head. "I don't know whether to believe you or not. I mean, you hate Logan."

"Logan and I used to be best friends, you know. And then when he came out, I tried to be supportive, but he started spouting all this crap about how I was being mean to him because he's gay. He seems logical and smart, but he's out of his mind. I think he might be mentally insane. He used to try to beat the crap out of me. That's why I hate him so much."

James blinked. "Oh."

Kendall nodded. "I don't want you to have to deal with that."

James nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to him. And I'll talk to Carlos" he said. He didn't know whether to believe Kendall or not. Logan didn't seem mentally insane, he never had. Sure, he had panic attacks, but those were brought on from his brother's death last year. James and Logan had been together for a year and half now, and James had helped Logan through that. Surely Logan would have shown signs of this mental illness through all that pressue?

And then again, he was always with Carlos and Carlos always seemed the slightest bit smug about something? Was he really dating Logan behind James's back? Was he better than James? More romantic? More loving? James had tried to be everything that Logan wanted. What could Logan want more of? Was it sex, the one thing James didn't want until marriage? Until he was older, ready? Logan had understood and agreed with him. Was it all just some act, to make James fall, hook line and sinker.

He walked towards Logan's locker, prepared to yell at him and tell him off, humiliate him if he had to, when Jo and Camille accosted him. "James, I'm sorry!" Camille sobbed, burying her face into James's shoulder, crying. Jo had her hands over her face.

"What?" James blinked and looked around, confused.

"Logan's going to break up with you at lunch, publically, infront of everyone. He's going to say that he was just using you and how much he hates you and wants you to just go fall in a ditch. I heard him telling Carlos" Camille sobbed. "I'm sorry, I bet you really loved him!"

James nodded. "I-I did. I have to go."

Jo titled her head to the side. "Where, class doesn't start for 20 minutes?"

"I have to get rid of him before he gets rid of me' James said through gritted teeth. He let go of the sobbing brunette and stomped towards Logan's locker. Logan was standing at it, talking to Carlos, telling him about their date the night before, and how great it had been. Logan really was insane, apparently. Carlos grinned at James as he stormed up to them, James simply flipped him off, grabbing Logan by the arm and pulling him away quickly.

Logan smiled at him. "Hey." He said sweetly. James couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. "Are our plans for this weekend still on?" James and Logan had made plans to go visit some science museum Logan had been dying to go to with James's older sister, who was in her 20's, and stay at her apartment all weekend. Fat chance now.

"No. I'm cancelling all our plans for the rest of forever." James said angrily. "Since you never even loved me in the first place, well, then go and be happy with Carlos"

"What are you talking about?" Logan titled his head to the side.

"I know, Logan. I know what you've been up to. I don't like it, and It's over" James said. "I'm done with you. I thought you loved me, but I guess I was only dreaming that those little glances and the kisses and the touches meant something to you. They meant the world to me. Have a nice life."

"What!" Logan's eyes began watering. "I- why? I didn't do anything"

"My thoughts exactly. What did I do to deserve all this crap I've just found out. Since you were going to break up with me anyways, guess what. Saved you and your drama the trouble. Maybe you are insane, I don't know, but this isn't the legal system and the insanity plea doesn't work"

James let go of Logan's arm, letting him slam into the locker besides them. "Goodbye, Logan."

Logan slumped against the locker, watching him leave. Carlos came forward, having heard every word, as had everyone in the hall, which was only a couple of AV club members and a senior who could care less what juniors did with their lives. Carlos grabbed Logan's arm as Logan's other hand went over his mouth. "Not here you don't" he commanded, dragging Logan to the nearest bathroom and slumping onto the floor next to him, an arm over his best friend's shoulder, as Logan cried.

Kendall walked past the bathroom as Logan's sobs echoed around it and grinned in satisfaction. James and Logan were done and Logan wouldn't be a bug on the windshield of James's life any longer. And Kendall didn't even feel bad about it.

* * *

James couldn't believe Logan's nerve. Less than two weeks after the break up, Carlos had refused service to James at Starbucks, simply refusing to talk to James, acting like he wasn't there. Logan had been sitting in a corner of the store, his laptop- which had been his brother's- propped up on his knees, working on school work, and when James had stormed out, furious with Carlos, he had caught Logan laughing in the window.

Logan had cheated on him. Logan had lied to him and yet Logan was just moving on, just like that, as if James didn't even exsist in the first place, like it was funny that James fell over in the parking lot and ripped his 200 dollar jeans.

James didn't see the whole picture though, because no sooner had James driven away, furious, than had the waterworks started. Logan didn't understand any of this, why James had just freaked out on him, what James had been thinking. Logan loved James with everything he had and always would.

Carlos undid his apron and walked over to where the manager was standing, having heard James's frustration and come out to see why a customer had just cussed Carlos out. "If you're going to fire me, just do it. I need to take Logan home"

She shook her head. "No, just don't treat a customer poorly again" she said. She'd been around enough to have figured out the situation. "I'll give you the rest of the day off, since you're off in 30 minutes anyways. Just take him home"

Carlos nodded and handed her his apron, heading over to Logan. "Come on buddy, we agreed that you're not going to let James see what this is doing to you." He said, tugging the laptop out of Logan's hands and putting it into the bag at Logan's feet. He lifted it onto his shoulder and then tugged Logan to his feet, and slung his arm over Logan's shoulder, guiding him to his car. He dug around in his pocket for his keys, and clicked it on locked, basically shoving Logan into the car before going around the other side.

He drove Logan home, and led his best friend into the house. Logan's dad and mom were argueing again, as usual, and didn't even notice their youngest child and his best friend's appearance, much less the fact that Logan was in hysterics. "Mr and Mrs Mitchell!" Carlos called. Logan's mom, a tall, maternal woman with long dark brown hair and a smile similar to her son's, when she wasn't screaming at her husband, turned around.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Logan's dad, another tall, dark haired being, only he was much more severe and less caring, rolled his eyes. "Still on about that boyfriend of his, I suppose. Well, you know what I say. If the guy doesn't see what a good boy I've raised, than maybe he doesn't deserve my boy." He said angrily. "That James is a moron if he doesn't want my Logan"

"Oh crap, here we go' Carlos sighed as Logan lunged forward at his father. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, preventing Logan from going anywhere. This was a typical day at the Mitchell house. Carlos would bring home a sobbing and broken Logan, would worry about her baby's emotions and then Logan's dad would make an insensitive comment. Carlos was just glad that Logan's older brother Lance and older sister Lilly weren't home. Lance, 18 and a senior, would poke at Logan and make gay jokes to be funny, while Lilly, who was 22 and a college student at the local university, would coddle her brother and drive him up the wall. Nothing had been the same since Luke, the oldest of the four kids, had died in a car accident last year. He'd been 25 and it had taken them all by such shock.

Carlos dragged Logan upstairs to Logan's room. "Come on, you know your dad doesn't understand." He comforted.

Logan flopped back onto his bed. "I know. It's just- seeing James every day, knowing he hates me but I don't know, it kills me. I don't want to get over him. I want to forget he ever existed and I can't do that when he's always around, staring at me."

Carlos sighed and sat down by Logan's knees. "James doesn't know what he's missing out on. I agree with your dad, kind of. He's dumber than we all thought if he's just gonna leave you for no reason. You were the best he'll ever have. And when he realizes that, and you get to choose whether you ditch him or love him, just know- I'll support whatever decision you make."

Logan sighed. "Thanks. You're the best, Carlos. Watching James get all riled up was really fun, to be honest."

Carlos grinned. "Why do you think I risked my job to do it? I know you need something to laugh about and watching Mr. Moron in all his pretty boy glory get all upset was priceless."

Logan sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder whether it's better to pretend that nothing ever happened between us. It hurts so bad to loose him, Carlos."

Carlos sighed. "I can't even imagine, Logie. I feel awful for you"

Logan sat up. "There are times where I don't even want to get up in the mornings because I know, I know I'll have to see him and that hurts more than anything else. I wish I didn't have every class except physics and calculus with him"

"I know." Carlos bit his lip. "I wish there was something I could do. A way I could make it easier on you"

Logan put his head on Carlos's shoulder. It never felt the same as cuddling up to James had felt. Logan wished he could comparing the way everything felt to how James had made him feel. "You know what hurts the most? I don't even KNOW what I did."

Carlos sighed, a plan already forming in his mind. Logan needed to know what he had done wrong, or he'd go insane. And Carlos would get that for him, if it was the last thing he did. Because that was the kind of person Carlos was. He didn't abandon people he cared about, certainly not when they were completely devastated. Certainly not when that person, was his BROTHER of all people.

Carlos was an only child, and until he had met Logan, he had hated that. And then Logan, back in the third grade, had stumbled into Carlos's life, literally. Logan had tripped over Carlos on the playground and they'd been best buds ever since. Kendall had been apart of that group, having been Logan's best friend since Kindergarten, until Logan had come out and Kendall couldn't deal with it, Carlos had stuck by Logan's side, because Logan was his brother. Kendall had been a friend, and while he had been a great friend while he had been around, Logan and Carlos shared a deeper bond, one that Carlos had never experienced before, a brotherhood. Nothing would ever change the fact that Logan was the only thing Carlos had as family most days, since his dad was married to his job now and his mom had run off 2 years ago with some taco maker from Cabo San Lucas. Logan and Carlos were brothers and it hurt Carlos that James had left Logan so devastated and destroyed.

* * *

James liked the fact that Logan was devastated. Logan tried to hide it, but he had never been good at hiding his emotions, and it was evident from the dark bags under Logan's ever innocent brown eyes that Logan wasn't sleeping at night, or just enough to keep himself from passing out. In English, Logan's head was likely to fall onto Carlos's shoulder for a few seconds, as he desperately sought some rest, and this was the only confirmation that Carlos and Logan were a couple and had always been one that James needed. Yet, Logan was completely devastated over James, to the point where he wasn't sleeping at night, and while it felt good that Logan was devastated over this, it concerned James that his ex wasn't sleeping well because of him leaving.

Logan hadn't shown up for lunch the last two weeks either. Carlos would appear, his and Logan's lunch passes in his hand, and get two lunches, and then leave, off to wherever Logan was hiding. Logan had lost a considerable amount of weight, even from across the room, James could see that Logan was thin, gaunt, frail. Kendall had said that the last time he'd tried to shove Logan into a locker, he'd felt Logan's ribs beneath his shirt and let up, deciding that he didn't want to shove a near skeleton into a locker where he might die. James had been shocked to hear this, Logan knew that starving himself wasn't okay.

James was on his own for lunch today, Jo and Camille had been avoiding him lately, slinking around like dog's who just got scolded, and Kendall had taken Camille off campus for lunch, since it was an extended lunch right before the holidays. Jo was off in some corner of the school, flirting with the quarter back, Jett. It would have been nice to be able to sneak off with Logan somewhere on a day like this.

James glanced up as someone sat down across from him. Carlos glared at him from across the table and then cut straight to the chase. "Why, James. Why the hell would you break Logan's heart? Logan's broken. You broke him. Why. That's all I want to know. That's all he wants to know"

James scoffed. "Like you_ don't _know, loverboy" he said with an eye roll.

Carlos shook his head. "No. Neither of us know why you left Logan. What did he do?"

"Why don't you ask yourself?" James replied. "Kendall saw you two making out at the park, when I was in drama 3 weeks ago."

Carlos shot James a look. "Okay, first things first, what the heck. I'm perfectly straight, thank you very much. I like girls. Logan's cute but nowhere near what I want. Second off, Logan's like my brother, I wouldn't make out with him for a million dollars. Third, why on earth would you believe what Kendall said? Kendall hates Logan, and you probably don't even know why."

"Because Kendall tried to be supportive and Logan went insane. Kendall told me everything, how Logan would beat the crap out of Kendall"

Carlos burst out laughing. "You really are an idiot! Kendall's the biggest liar ever. Kendall never once tried to be supportive of Logan. When Logan told us, Kendall gave him a black eye and left. Kendall never once treated Logan like a friend once Logan came out. Kendall's the biggest homophobic asshole in the world."

"How do I believe you?" James asked. "Kendall's my best friend"

Carlos paused for a moment and then becked over to a short girl with dark hair who was sitting two tables over, Stephanie King. She stood up and walked over. "What, Carlos?"

"Stephanie, you were friends with us when Logan came out. Did Kendall once try to be supportive?"

"If making Logan's life hell is considered supporting Logan, than yeah, Kendall was supportive."

Carlos nodded. "And did Logan ever once try to beat the crap out of Kendall?"

"No. You did several times, but Logan never even showed any emotion towards Kendall after Kendall cut off their friendship. Everyone wondered if Logan was a robot at first, because he acted like he felt nothing for like, a year. Right up until about a week before James moved here."

Carlos nodded and glanced at James and then back at Stephanie "So you're telling me that if Kendall told someone that Logan was insane and tried to beat Kendall up, Kendall would be lying?" he asked.

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to go back to eat now"

Carlos nodded. "See? Kendall would lie about anything to make Logan miserable, simply because he's homophobic. He hates Logan just because Logan's gay."

James blinked. "but when he found out I'm gay, he just delt with it"

"You're good at sports, and even if you're gay, girls still fawn all over you, of course Kendall's gonna keep you around. Plus, Camille likes you and Kendall likes Camille. Seriously, James, you know nothing about anything."

James sighed. "How mad at me is he?"

"Oh, he's not mad at all. He's just really hurt and doesn't know what to do with himself. He refuses to eat more than a couple bites, he sleeps only if someone sits by his bed. His mom, Lilly and I have been taking shifts, so we all get enough sleep. He's devastated. I can't believe you'd let Kendall destroy the truth, when you know he hates Logan."

James stood up and sighed. "Where is he?"

"Boys bathroom, by the Geometry classroom" Carlos said, standing up to follow James. He grabbed James arm and pulled the taller teen down to his level, a frown on his normally sunny face. "Logan's my brother and I swear to God, if you ever hurt him like that again, I'll re-arrange your pretty boy face and it won't be pretty. I swear to God, I'll ruin that pretty boy face."

James nodded. "Yes sir." He said seriously. Carlos Garcia was many things, but the one thing James had admired most about him what that he was a man of his word. James knew that Carlos, for once, was not joking around. If Logan even cried again because of him, James could kiss his face goodbye. And James loved his face in it's current arrangement.

Carlos let go of him "Now, go fix his heart."

James nodded again and tore off towards the bathroom that Logan was said to be in, desperate to make things right. He stumbled slightly in the halls infront of a bunch of freshman girls, who giggled and, James was pretty sure, tweeted about it, but he didn't care. He had to get to Logan. He stumbled up the stairs and into the bathroom right off the stairs, gasping for breath before looking around.

Logan was sitting on the floor by the paper towel dispenser, head down buried in his arms and headphones stuffed into his ears. He hadn't heard James come in, or he was choosing to ignore him. James didn't know, but it was one of the two. James stopped and watched. Heartbreaking sobs were shaking Logan's frail body, and more than once, a sob moved Logan so much he slammed into the towel dispenser.

James sighed and went over to him, wedging himself between Logan and the towel dispense before Logan dislocated his shoulder slamming into it. Logan looked up at him, eyes watery and tears running down his face. James gently pulled the headphones out of Logan's ears and pulled him into a silent hug. Logan's sobs grew worse as he attempted to pull away from James, angrily beating on James's chest.

James simply tightened his grip on Logan, and held him closer to him, stroking his head softly. Logan soon stopped reacting violently and soon, all James could feel was Logan's sobs. "Logan, I'm sorry." James whispered. "I was wrong, I was stupid."

Logan looked up at him, gasping for breath. "What?"

"Kendall lied to me, man. He told me that you were cheating on me with Carlos, and that you weren't friends because you were insane. And then Jo and Camille told me you were going to break up with me infront of everyone at lunch, that you said you never even loved me, that you'd prefer it if I died in a ditch somewhere. Camille was so believable, sobbing her eyes out and Jo seemed to be telling the truth, so I believed them. I was dumb and I shouldn't have"

Logan sighed. "What made you believe differently?"

"Carlos wanted to know why, and he honestly didn't know why I would have any reason to end things with you. He told me the truth, and I knew I could believe him over Kendall because Carlos just doesn't lie, and then he even had other witnesses that said that Kendall had lied before."

Logan snuggled closer to James, desperately seeking comfort. "Why would you believe him in the first place, you know he hates me"

James sighed. "I was going to talk to you, find out what you said, and then Camille and Jo-they just kind of pushed me over the edge. I couldn't handle so much crap and I just-I snapped. It was a moment of insanity. I should have never left you, Logie. I'm sorry."

Logan sighed. "James, did you even know how much I loved you? I would have done anyting for you and you just broke my heart. I just want to know, why couldn't you talk to me instead of acting all physco about it."

James sighed. "I was mad. I didn't know. Please forgive me?"

Logan sighed. "You hurt me. I just wanted to forget anything ever happened. I don't want to have to pretend like it doesn't bother me."

James shook his head. "Then don't. We'll forget the break up ever happened, once you're ready too. I'll cut myself off from Kendall, Camille, and Jo, since they were mean and lied to me. We'll come out as a couple officially, even though you don't want it. We'll do everything differently."

Logan shook his head. "I still love you. I don't want you get getting bullied, James. You mean too much to me. If I could get over the fact that you just left, I'd still want it to be a secret."

James let go of Logan and stood up. "Too late, honey." And with a simple grin, James rushed out the door, standing at the top of the landing. "EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP!"

Logan followed James out the door, wondering what on earth James was on about. James leaned over the banister and grinned, once he had everyone's attention.

"Okay, here's the deal." James began. "I'm gay. Sorry ladies, I have no interest in seeing any of you. I'm gay, and I love Logan Mitchell. Bitch all you want about it, but I love Logan, and that's the way it's going to be. I've had enough of this homophobic nonsense where you all target Logan because he's gay. Logan isn't going to hurt anyone just because he's gay. Now, Me? If I ever hear that Logan's getting bullied again, I will hurt someone. That's how it is."

Logan grabbed James's arm. "James, you're making a fool of yourself."

James shook his head. "No, I'm not, Logan. They have no right to try to break us up, and yes, Kendall, I'm talking to you" James snarled at the blond who had run up the stairs.

Kendall stopped. "James, you're making a huge mistake!"

James pulled Logan into his arms. "No. I'm done making those. Either deal with it and see if we can still be friends after you fix all the damage you've done, or this is the end of our friendship. I'm sorry, Kendall, but I don't like that you lied to me. My only mistake was believing you for a split second."

Kendall blinked. "Well, if that's the way you want it to be, then fine." Kendall turned and left.

Logan shook his head. "He's going to ruin you"

James shook his head. "No, he's not. He doesn't hold that power over me. He can't destroy my friendships, not if their real friendships. Why do you think that you and Carlos are still friends? Kendall can't destroy the bond between true friends, and he's not going to have that power ever."

Logan sighed. "You're desperate for me to take you back"

James nodded.

Logan smiled. "I never let go"

* * *

A/N: Okay, Music4ever1617, I hope you like this! I loved the prompt and I hope I did it justice. :) here is the prompt below:

Pairing: James X Logan  
Rating: T  
Plot: James and Logan are secretly dating but when the two kiss friends of James see and begin to spy on Logan filling James' mind with lies about Logan. James breaks things off with Logan and Logan is devastated in why James left him. Logan tries to move on from James and when he's home alone he thinks its better to pretend that nothing ever happened between him and James instead of forgetting about James.

Camille, Jo, and Kendall are the ones that are telling James the lies. There's no big time rush and Logan is a loner only has Carlos as a friend.

I did change the prompt slightly, but we dicussed that. I hope you liked this though? Remember guys, I accept prompts, there is a form on my page. Check it out!

Okay, I'm off, heading to go visit my ill uncle in the hospital for his birthday. Please review, honestly, you people are getting really bad about not reviewing and it's bugging me.


End file.
